cacklingshadowschatshackfandomcom-20200214-history
Multiver's Travels YGX Ch3
Multiver vs. Zane! "I think we should step outside." So they did, Alexis following along in a state of mild shock. Multiver and Zane set up with each other on the hill behind the arena. Multiver grinned as he pulled his first five cards, "Challenger goes first." Zane nodded and drew a card, "I summon Cyber Dragon! Then I'll activate Different Dimension Capsule. If you're as smart as you say you are, then I shouldn't have to explain what it does." Multiver grinned, "Of course I know what it does! You put Power Bond in it from your deck and then you get it back in two turns to summon Cyber End Dragon. Pretty standard move for an advanced user of a cyber dragon deck." Alexis's jaw dropped and Zane actually flinched, "I set a face down and end my turn." Multiver grinned, completely undaunted by the immense monster Zane had summoned, but then again, Alexis thought, he had just explained Zane's own strategy to him on the first turn of the duel. Multiver smiled, "I think I'll activate one of my favorite cards, Viral Activation!" The card in question materialized and then spat out streams of binary that curled into an egg. Multiver grinned and searched his deck, "Since you've probably never heard of it, this card lets me pull a Cyber Beast monster from my deck to the field, and no Alexis, this isn't the deck I was dueling with earlier." Then he found the card he was looking for, "Go Cyber Beast: Diabolic LV4!" The egg suddenly hatched to reveal a purple creature with an ATK meter reading 1500, large green eyes, a bulbous head, antennae and two long arms with longer hands and tentacles in place of legs. Multiver grinned, "And I'll activate his special ability, which lets me destroy one spell or trap on the field and increase Diabolic's attack by 500." Cyber Beast suddenly dove across the field and smashed through Zane's face down card, disappearing into the ground and reappearing on Multiver's side of the field, glowing with a red aura as its ATK meter rose to 2000. Zane frowned, "That's still not enough to beat my Cyber Dragon." Multiver grinned, "It doesn't have to be, because now I activate Diabolic's other effect, when you've got a level 5 or 6 monster on the field, I can step Diabolic up to his evolved form immediately, so come on out Cyber Beast Diabolic LV6!" He pulled a card from his deck and Cyber Beast Diabolic suddenly transformed into an armored blue creature with a mass of blade tipped tentacles extending from either side of its body. Multiver grinned, "Level 6 can only be in defense mode, but his defense is enough to stop your Cyber Dragon, so I'm not too concerned. Your move." Zane drew, looked at the cards in his hand and then across at Multiver, "I activate Polymerization, fusing my Cyber Dragon with the one in my hand to form Cyber Twin Dragon!" Polymerization took effect and an instant later an immense two headed Cyber Dragon with 2800 ATK was on the field hissing at Multiver who just grinned at it. "Either he knows something Zane doesn't," Alexis thought, "Or he's crazy." Zane apparently suspected the latter, "Cyber Twin Dragon! Destroy Cyber Beast Diabolic! Double Strident Blast!" Suddenly Cyber Beast Diabolic's tentacles lashed out at Zane and Multiver's hands whip like before retracting, hologram copies of every card in both their hands speared on its tentacles. It formed the eight cards into a shield and caught Cyber Twin Dragon's attack, neatly restraining it as though Cyber Beast Diabolic had defense enough to withstand Cyber Twin Dragon's attack. Zane blinked in consternation as Multiver smiled, "Did I forget to mention Diabolic's special trick? He gets 200 defense points for every card in both our hands during your battle phase. You've got 3, I've got 5, that makes 8 bringing Diabolic's defense to 3800!" Zane's eyes widened marginally as Diabolic angled its shield of cards and sent the reflected laser fire back at him, burning away a thousand of his life points as Cyber Twin Dragon relented. Then Zane and Alexis saw something even worse, Cyber Beast Diabolic's shield had caught Cyber Twin Dragon's attack and turned it into a ball of energy. Multiver grinned, "And when you lose a battle with Diabolic at this level he throws your attack back in your face, like so." Cyber Beast Diabolic promptly thrust its shield forward and sent the ball of energy straight at Zane, blowing away 2800 more of his life points, leaving him with only 200. "Impressive," Zane grunted, "Your turn." Multiver grinned, "And I know just what to do with it, you see, level 6 isn't Diabolic's final form, and Cyber Twin Dragon is strong enough I can jump him up to not just the next stage, but the one after that as well! So come on out Cyber Beast Diabolic Level 8 and grow again to level 10!" Cyber Beast Diabolic dissolved into a whirlwind of binary that took the shape of a spider like creature for an instant before reforming and solidifying into a creature as big as Cyber Twin Dragon with a triangular black body, long noodle like arms and legs, huge clawed hands and feet and a comparatively tiny head with a horned helmet and lots of yellow hair. Its ATK meter read 3300. Multiver grinned, "Normally I would end this duel now, but I really want to see that Cyber End Dragon, so I'm just going to set this card and turn it back over to you." He did so and crossed his arms with a wry smile. Zane was clearly annoyed as he drew and Different Dimension Capsule returned to the field, spitting out Power Bond, exactly as Multiver had predicted. "You want to see my dragon Multiver? You're about to, I activate De-Fusion, splitting Cyber Twin Dragon back into 2 and then I activate Power Bond to summon Cyber End Dragon, with double his attack points thanks to Power Bond." Sure enough, the immense three headed dragon exploded onto the field, and Alexis looked fretfully from Zane to Multiver and back as Multiver stared down the immense mechanical behemoth without even a flinch. Zane pointed at Cyber Beast Diabolic, "Cyber End Dragon, attack with Super Strident Blaze!" Multiver whirled into action as the dragon's mouths opened and unleashed their triple energy blast, "Activate trap card, Probability Control! Six!" Alexis barely had time to register that a series of colored numbers had started flashing across the circle on Cyber Beast Diabolic's chest as Cyber End Dragon attacked, now they stopped on 6. Cyber Beast Diabolic threw back its arms, thrust its chest forward and unleashed a massive blast of green energy that engulfed Cyber End Dragon's attack and then Cyber End Dragon as well! When the blast subsided, Cyber End Dragon was nowhere to be seen, and Cyber Beast Diabolic sat crouched and completely unscathed, grinning viciously. Zane and Alexis stared in open shock, then Zane said angrily, "What did you do to my dragon?!" Multiver shrugged, "At level 10, whenever an attack is declared on Cyber Beast Diabolic, I have a one in six chance of negating the attack and destroying the attacking monster. Since I activated Probability Control, I get to decide the result of any chance effect. And I chose 6, which destroyed your Cyber End Dragon before its attack could connect." Zane was furious, and visibly so. It was the most emotion Alexis could recall having seen him express in years, maybe ever. Multiver raised an eyebrow, easily picking up on Zane's rage at seeing his favorite card destroyed with such nonchalance. Multiver raised a hand, formed an "OK" symbol with his fingers, "Dude, CHILL." Then he flicked his index finger and an instant later, Zane looked completely at peace. Alexis blinked and looked at Multiver as Zane swayed on his feet slightly, "What did you do?" Multiver shrugged with a slight smile, "I used this." He pulled up his sleeve and showed Alexis a high tech device strapped to his fore arm. Alexis looked at the device warily, "What is that?" Multiver smiled, "My brother's not the only inventor in the family, this is one of mine. Believe it or not, it's essentially a happy gun." Alexis raised an eyebrow of skepticism at him, "A happy gun?" Multiver nodded, "It emits waves of energy at one of several preset frequencies that causes the targets nervous system to release copious amounts of any neurotransmitter I want. Mostly I use it for a happy gun, but I can make virtually any emotion if I have a second to recalibrate it. If you don't believe me, look at Zane." He looked at Zane and Alexis followed his gaze. Zane was staring up at the sky, a vacant expression and a smile on his face. Alexis turned back to Multiver, "It's not permanent is it?" Multiver shook his head, "Nah, I didn't hit him with nearly that much of it. I just gave him a quick low power burst. It'll wear off in a few seconds and then he'll be back to his usual scowly self. In 3...2...1." Suddenly Zane snapped back to normal and shook his head, "What just happened?" Alexis looked at Multiver, "You had better not use that on me." Multiver grinned "wouldn't dream of it! Besides what would I do with it? It makes you happy, not drunk! By the way, Cyber Beast Diabolic attacks you directly Zane with Web Wrecker." Cyber Beast Diabolic snapped one of its claws forward whip-like and ended the duel. Zane stood there utterly flummoxed as Multiver walked over to him, hand extended, "A most excellent duel Zane. Your skills are most impressive." Zane blinked and then smiled slightly and shook Multiver's hand, "You're quite a duelist yourself." Multiver smiled, "Perhaps we shall have a rematch some time." "I think we will," Zane replied, "After I've had a chance to recalibrate my deck to deal with that Cyber Beast of yours." "I look forward to it, shall we go back inside now? I think I detect the sound of cheers." Next Time The end of the Entrance Exams, Jaden vs. Crowler, and Multiver's commentary on everything!